Fading Into Darkness
by Alyssa Andromeda Black
Summary: After Naruto fails to bring Sasuke back he completely changes. He can't see a reason to keep going anymore now that the person he held dearest is gone. Can anyone bring the old naruto back? and what of Sasuke, will he return for his kitsune? Yaoi Shonenai
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and I am not profiting from this fan fiction in any way.

A/N: My other fics are being worked on, but this popped into my head so I decided to start it first. I don't have an editor, so my apologies if there are spelling and grammar errors. Also I realize this is pretty cliché so, sorry.

Warnings: This has major OOCness. Begins right after Naruto wakes up from failing to bring Sasuke back. Anything that happened after their fight did not happen in this fic. The POV will change from time to time. It will be Naruto-centric for the first chapter or two. At this point it's only rated T but the rating will go up later for language, sexual situations, possibly attempted suicide. This fic is Yaoi (boy x boy relations for those of you who don't know.) Don't like don't read. If you're going to leave a negative comment at least make it witty.

/thinking/

"Speaking"

Fading Into Darkness: Ch.1

Naruto POV

/_where am I? It's so dark_. / Glancing at my surroundings I noticed a soft white glow in the distance. Considering it's the only thing around I figure I may as well move towards it. /_What happened? I remember fighting with Sasuke and then… Wait, where's Sasuke?_/ I knew I was beginning to panic. I couldn't help the quickening of my breath as my heart beat so hard I felt it may break through my chest. I ran towards the light screaming Sasuke's name. /_Please, he has to be here_. /

Normal POV

"_Sasuke!_"

The group surrounding the unconscious boy all jumped as the desperate scream ripped through the blonde's throat. Naruto was gripping the sheets so hard his knuckles were white, arching his back off the bed in a way that was sure to be painful. Naruto grabbed his chest and let out a heartbreaking wail as tears streamed from beneath his eyelids in his unconscious state.

Sakura watched on with sad eyes. No matter what everyone had been telling her since Naruto was brought back by Kakashi six days ago, she couldn't help but believe it was her fault. She had sent him after Sasuke, even though she should have known he wouldn't come back. She turned abruptly and left the room, no longer able to take the overwhelming pain in her heart at watching her teammate suffer.

They watched in silence for a few moments longer when Tsunade entered the room.

"Iruka, Kakashi. You should go home. I'll call you if he wakes up." She walked to the blonde's side and placed a hand over his eyes. Concentrating her chakra, she tried to relax the boy so he wouldn't harm himself. After fifteen long minuets, she removed her hand and ushered the two men out with her.

"Tsunade-sama, will he…be ok?" She glanced towards Iruka with tired eyes.

"Physically he'll be fine. However, when he wakes up and realizes Sasuke is gone…" She shook her head lightly, indicating that she wasn't quite sure what to expect. Iruka turned and made a hasty retreat, not wanting to break down in front of so many people. Kakashi watched him walk away and turned to Tsunade, gave a quick bow and disappeared in a puff of smoke, no doubt to go after his distraught dolphin.

It was two days later that Naruto awoke. He slowly cracked his eyes open only to groan and throw his pillow over his head. It was another five minuets before he removed the pillow and looked at his surroundings. /_The hospital? Sasuke must have brought me. I wonder where he is_. / He slowly moved to a sitting position, noticing he wasn't in any pain except for a nasty headache. As he waited around for someone to show up, his stomach grumbled loudly, reminding him that he was absolutely ravenous. He fought with himself over whether or not to push the call button for the nurse. He knew they didn't like him here and he would much rather wait for a friendly face, but in the end his stomach won out.

At the nurse's station, a buzzer went off and an orange light flickered to life indicating that one Uzumaki Naruto had called for assistance. She hesitated and turned to the head nurse on duty.

"_That_ boy is awake, should we go check on him?" The head nurse gave her a disgusted look.

"Absolutely not, Send word to the Hokage, she can deal with that monster!" The younger woman nodded to her superior and picked up the phone, dialing the Hokage's office. When she got Tsunade's assistant, Shizune, she told her that "_The Kyuubi was awake_" and asked her to please inform the Hokage.

Naruto sat in his bed still, annoyed that no one had come in. He had pressed the damn button three times in the last twenty minuets and no one ever showed. Just as he was about to get up and leave, Tsunade came bursting into the room. She heaved a sigh of relief and smiled softly at him.

"Hey brat, I called Iruka before I came. He's bringing you some ramen." She moved to his bed side and began checking his now fully healed body over and asking how he was feeling. After ten minuets of pointless poking and questioning, he grabbed her hands in his and gave an annoyed huff.

"I'm fine Baa-chan so calm down." She gave a light smile and gave him some space. She had been trying to distract him until Iruka showed so she could avoid the question she knew he would ask.

"Tsunade, Where's Sasuke?" She looked into his eyes and shook her head sadly.

"He didn't come back Naruto, he's gone." All the color drained from Naruto's face. She continued to stare at him as if trying to read his thoughts. So many emotions went through his eyes. Confusion, sadness, anger, she watched as each passed. She was slightly startled to see his eyes go completely blank after a few moments. He relaxed completely and gave her a blank stare that sent chills down her spine.

"Tsunade-sama, I need to be alone. Please leave." He got out of his bed and walked to the window, turning his back on her. She gave him a pitying look and left without another word. What she saw in this twelve year old boy today, it broke her heart. She knew that in a sense, he had just died. Sasuke was such a big part of his life, Held so much of his spirit and his heart. She wondered if he'd ever recover from this. Glancing up, she saw Iruka striding down the hallway with a smile, obviously excited to see Naruto. She grabbed him by the sleeve and pulled him along with her in the opposite direction of the blonde's room, telling him that the boy needed to be alone right now.

Naruto continued to stare out the window, Headache and hunger now completely forgotten. /_I think I'm in shock. Why do I feel so numb/ _He shook his head and decided he would consider the lack of feeling a blessing for now. Who knew what tomorrow would bring.

A/N: Okay there's the first chapter. The next chapter is going to skip ahead by a bit. It's going to remain a pretty dark fic for quite a while. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. I am in no way profiting from this fan fiction.

Warnings: See Ch. 1.

Fading Into Darkness Ch. 2

/_Five years. It's all a blur to me. I can't believe after all this time I… Sasuke I still love you. _/

Naruto sat in a clearing on the outskirts of Konoha. Today marks five years since Sasuke had gone to Orochimaru. He found himself returning here, to their special clearing only a handful of times each year. Sasuke's birthday, their anniversary, and the anniversary of the day Sasuke left him. In all these years, he had never cried. No matter the urges from Sakura and Tsunade that he would go insane if he didn't let his grief run it's course. He always told them the same thing, _it's not over, He'll come back to me._ He told himself those same words everyday without fail. He forced himself to believe it no matter how much he just wanted to just give up hope, and curl up there in their secret place and die beside that beautiful waterfall. Sasuke had always loved that waterfall; it's why he chose that place for the two of them. Naruto closed his eyes and remembered the first time Sasuke had showed him this place.

Flashback

"_Oi Dobe hurry up would you." Sasuke smirked as his kitsune flushed a brilliant shade of red with anger._

"_Shut up Sasuke-Teme! I'm going just as fast as you!" He crossed his arms and pouted cutely the rest of the way there._

_The Uchiha stopped just outside of the clearing and turned to the blonde. His eye's softened as he stared at the beautiful boy, wondering what he did to deserve such a friend. Hesitantly he reached out to Naruto and grabbed his tanned hand, intertwining their fingers. The blonde flushed a light pink and smiled shyly at Sasuke, giving his hand a light squeeze. _

"_Naruto…come on." He gave a light tug and the blonde followed without question. When they entered the clearing Naruto was in awe of the beauty that surrounded him. There was a large, crystal clear lake off to his right with a large waterfall flowing into it. The sun hit the mist just right to show a small rainbow towards the center, making it appear unbearably beautiful. The ground was covered in thick, dark green grass and a small patch of bright yellow flowers covered the area to his left. It was a hidden paradise. _

_Sasuke pulled him over towards the lake and removed his sandals. Naruto watched as the dark haired boy sat down at the edge and sunk his feet into the cool water before moving to do the same. They sat in a comfortable silence for quite some time before Sasuke turned to look at the blonde. Naruto noticed the look and turned towards the bigger boy, giving him his full attention._

"_Naruto…I..." He looked into the boys unbearably blue eyes, desperately trying to form the words he so wanted to say. Finding himself unable to, he let out a short grunt of irritation and slid his hand into the golden locks of the smaller boy. Naruto's breath hitched and he was pulled within and inch of Sasuke's face. The Uchiha looked deeply into Naruto's eyes as if searching for something. The blonde felt more exposed then he ever had in his life. He was nervous and slightly afraid, but as he stared into those obsidian depths before him he felt his own eyes droop slightly. He was completely mesmerized. Sasuke leaned in even further until their lips were just barely touching._

"_I'm in love with you Naruto." It was whispered so softly that the kitsune wouldn't have heard it had he not been so close to the other boy. Sasuke didn't even give him a chance to respond as he pressed his lips to Naruto's desperately trying for a reaction. The blonde sat completely stunned. The feeling of Sasuke's slick tongue slipping against the seam of his mouth was what brought Naruto back from his shock. With a deep groan he opened his mouth to the Uchiha while reaching up to tangle his fingers into his silky black locks. The shock that went through them when their tongues twined together left them both completely shaken to the core. It felt as if for that brief moment their very souls had brushed together. _

_When they finally separated, wide, innocent blue eyes looked into Sasuke's glazed black depths. They didn't know how long they had stared at each other, but finally Naruto broke the silence with a determined whisper that sent chills down Sasuke's spine and caused his heart to nearly burst._

"_I love you too Sasuke and I'll never let you go."_

End Flashback

/_Sasuke…/ _Naruto stood, pulling his feet from the lake, getting ready to head back into the village. Standing to his full height of about six feet, the blonde unrolled his black jeans and pulled his boots back on. He glanced back one last time before turning and walking down the path, never noticing the piercing gaze watching him through the trees.

A/N: wow two chapters in one night, I keep getting ideas popping into my head and I just can't stop writing. Anyways, review please.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor am I profiting form this fan fiction in any way.

Warnings: See Ch.1

A/N: Wow thanks for all the great reviews! I really wasn't expecting as many as I got so soon! Hope you all like this new chapter.

Fading Into Darkness Ch.3

Naruto slowly walked back into the village. It was beginning to get dark so he figured he may as well force himself to have some dinner. He had given up his ramen obsession after Sasuke had left, the familiar stand bringing back far too many memories of the Uchiha for him to deal with. He wandered down the main shopping district, glancing at all the different stands.

"Naruto!"

He recognized the voice immediately. Over the years Sakura had become a decent friend to him, no matter how much he tried to push her away. He couldn't help but feel guilty when he cringed at her greetings and the flash of hurt that always went through her cucumber eyes. With a heavy sigh he paused, waiting for his pink haired team mate to catch up. When she reached his side, she was out of breath and looking a little to pale.

"Sakura…is there something wrong?" The girl looked up at him with sadness and a hint of fear in her eyes. He took a step back, not understanding what had happened, but knowing it wasn't good.

"The Hokage needs to see you right away!" He raised an eyebrow in question but Sakura just grabbed hold of his arm and both vanished in a swirl of pink petals. They appeared seconds later in Tsunade's office. Sakura pushed Naruto into a chair and moved off to his left.

The blonde glanced around the room, seeing Iruka to his right, Sakura to his left, and Tsunade directly in front of him. Just as he was about to ask what was going on, Kakashi appeared in a poof of smoke and moved to stand behind Naruto. Now he was just annoyed.

"Ok, what's with the defensive formation around me? You all act like I'm gonna attack you or something." They all remained silent as he glanced around. /_what the hell? They think I'll attack them?_/ after a moment of tense silence, Tsunade cleared her throat and looked directly at the blonde. The look in her eyes made him extremely nervous. He kept his emotionless facade up nicely, but on the inside he was fidgeting.

"Naruto, I have some news." He raised a slender blonde brow at her in question when she didn't continue. He noticed beads of sweat roll down the side of her face and the way her hands gripped the edge of her desk so tightly that her knuckles were white. She was afraid, that much was for certain. He couldn't comprehend why she would be afraid, around him no less. He decided it was about time to ease the tension in the room. He hated seeing the people he cared about acting as if they were afraid of him.

"Oi Baa-san wh…" A hand on his shoulder cut him off. Glancing back he saw Kakashi looking down at him shaking his head lightly. Obviously, now was not the time for him to pick on the Hokage.

"Naruto, I received a report from one of the Anbu teams." He nodded to her to continue.

"The sound has fallen. Orochimaru has been killed." His face brightened considerably at that. Thoughts of Sasuke's return obviously going through his mind. He blinked out of his daze when Tsunade came around her desk and kneeled in front of him, grasping his hands tightly in her own.

"They said that…that Sasuke was killed too, Naruto I'm so sorry." Big blue eyes blinked down at the Hokage, seemingly not understanding. The blonde opened his mouth as if to say something, but closed it again. This went on for several minutes while everyone watched on nervously.

"That's not funny Tsunade!" Everyone was startled by the sudden yell from the usually quiet Naruto. He stood abruptly and knocked Tsunade back into her desk. Kakashi, Iruka and Sakura were about to rush forward and restrain him but the Hokage held up her hand, signaling them to stay back. She stood quietly and walked up to the blonde until she was mere inches away. She reached into her pocket, pulling out what appeared to be a silver chain. She held it in front of his face and let the silver ring in her palm drop to dangle right in his line of vision. Naruto sucked in a breath through his clenched teeth at what he saw.

"I thought you may want to have this. Considering what's engraved on it." He reached a shaking hand and clutched the necklace. Sitting down heavily in the chair he was previously occupying, he looked at the simple, silver band closely, reading the inscription.

_All My Love, All My Life Naruto- S.U._

It was the ring Sasuke had given him two months after they had gotten together. One month later, he had slipped his ring onto Sasuke's hand just before going unconscious. That was the last time he saw Sasuke.

/_So he kept it all this time._/ He sat silently for a long time, slowly everything was beginning to sink in. The other occupants of the room watched noiselessly as large unblinking blue eyes stared straight ahead. The blonde lifted his hand to his chest, digging his fingers into his shirt; it felt as if his chest were on fire. Sakura burst into tears as she watched tears begin to fall from her teammate's eyes. She couldn't help him, her friend was dying before her eyes and there was nothing she could do for him.

Naruto squeezed his eyes shut as his tears began to fall faster. The pressure had been building for five long years and now he just couldn't hold it anymore. He was beginning to hyperventilate; he knew he was breaking down. He threw his head back and let out a harsh moan that escalated into a heartbroken wail. Digging his fingers into his blonde locks, he started rocking back and forth, continuously mumbling under his breath. Tsunade, Iruka and Sakura were all weeping heavily for their friend, while Kakashi watched on sadly.

Three hours later Tsunade let Naruto go home. They were all worried about the boy but he insisted that he needed to be alone. The blonde walked into his apartment dejectedly, not even bothering with the lights. Two years ago he had moved into a small two bedroom apartment close to the Uchiha estate. From his balcony on the third floor, he could see the complex and found himself staring at the fading family crest nearly every night. He slowly made his way onto the balcony and looked over to it once more. That pain in his chest wouldn't go away, he found himself wishing he was still numb to his emotions as he had been the last five years. After staring off into the Uchiha complex for a while, he made his way to his bedroom and curled into a ball atop his bed. He knew he wouldn't be able to sleep, his emotions were going haywire and his mind was beginning to break down.

/_I want to die._/

He sat up abruptly and grabbed the kunai he kept on his nightstand. His thoughts whirled, rapidly going through the pros and cons of his death.

/pros…_village would be thrilled, Iruka wouldn't have to worry about me anymore, Kakashi wouldn't have to put up with me anymore, Sakura wouldn't have to follow me around out of guilt anymore, Akatsuki would never get Kyuubi. Now cons…Iruka, Tsunade and Sakura would be sad…but not for long, they would get over it quickly./_

He nodded his head resolutely and raised his kunai. He trailed it slowly down his left arm, from the inside of his elbow all the way down to his wrist. The cut was so deep that he was sure he could see some bone. He switched hands and was about to start on his other arm when the cut began glowing bright red with Kyuubi's Chakra. It sealed itself almost instantly.

/_I don't think so brat, stop being a coward/_

"Fucking Kitsune! Let me die!"

/_No! Now stop your sniveling you brat./_

Naruto growled in frustration. Leaning against the headboard, he began to think of what he could do. His hand went to the ring hanging from the silver chain around his neck as he thought about how he could pull off suicide without the Kyuubi interfering. Then it hit him. One fatal blow was all it would take; he just had to be sure the fox wouldn't have enough time to heal him. He traced his kunai from his hairline, down over his nose, lips and chin, to his neck and paused at his Adam's apple. He considered for a moment before dismissing that spot and tracing the blade down farther, over his collar bone down to his chest, directly over his heart. He paused and thought on it for a moment before deciding that driving his sharp blade through his heart would be the best way. Taking a deep breath he raised his hand and prepared to thrust the kunai into his chest, never noticing the shadow slip into his open window.

A/N: Okay don't kill me! I promise it will get better. I'm starting on the next chapter now so it will be out tomorrow. Poor Naruto, I made him suffer too much in this chapter. Well Review please, and as always, if your going to flame at least make it witty. Bai for now!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor am I profiting from this fan fiction in any way.

A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews everyone! I had one reviewer mention that they were bored with the Sasu/Naru pairing and thinks I should try a different couple. So here the deal, in your reviews I'd like everyone to vote on a pairing, it can be yaoi, het, or yuri, and the type of story (Angst, romance, comedy, etc.) doesn't matter to me. The only character I don't really have any desire to write about it Hinata because I can't stand her. So suggest a pairing in your review and I'll let everyone know what I'm going to write next soon!

Fading Into Darkness Ch.4

"Hokage-sama! There's an intruder in the village!" A team of Jounin rushed into Tsunade's office, waking her out of her drunken slumber.

"Dammit doesn't anyone know how to knock?" The irritated women slammed her fist down onto her desk, nearly cracking it in half. The three jounin paused at the Hokage's anger, but quickly recovered. The only female amongst the group stepped forward to explain.

"Hokage-sama, there is an intruder in the village. The ANBU you placed as guards at the main gate were unconscious when we found them." Kurenai bowed respectfully and awaited a response. Tsunade pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed in exasperation.

"Just great! Can this day possibly get any worse?" She grumbled on about her terrible luck for a moment longer before glancing at Kurenai.

"Alright, Kurenai I want to get your team and search the village, perhaps Kiba and his mutt can help, and that Hinata can use her Byakugan. Gai, grab that Hyuuga boy from your team and make him assist you, and Asuma, get Shikamaru to look around the gates, maybe he can figure out a direction or at least how many have entered the village. If you see Kakashi around make him help. Report back here in two hours with any findings." Tsunade waved her hand in dismissal.

"Hai Hokage-sama." The three bowed and left to get their teams.

Naruto sat on his bed, kunai positioned as he prepared to end his life. He hesitated for a moment before deciding on writing a note to Iruka. The man was like a father to him after all, and he figured he should at least let the man know he loved him before he died. Laying his kunai beside him, he pulled open the drawer to his nightstand, pulling out some stationary and a pen Sakura had given him on his birthday a couple years back. Looking at it he couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped his lips when he saw the little pictures of ramen bowls lining the top.

/_Hmm what to write…/ _

Twenty minutes later he set the pen down and looked over the short letter to his former sensei.

_Iruka,_

_I'm going to be with Sasuke. Please don't be sad, I never want to see you hurt. Tell Sakura-chan, Baa-san, and Kakashi that I love them, and tell Konohamaru to keep working hard. I trust you to get rid of my things how you see fit. I always thought of you as family, you were the closest thing to a father I could have ever hoped for. I will always watch over you sensei, be happy. I love you. _

_Naruto._

Nodding his head in approval, he set the letter down on his night stand, and leaned against his headboard, kunai in hand.

Kurenai and her team along with Gai and his team met up with Asuma and Shikamaru an hour after they had left the Hokage's office. Shikamaru had picked up on the trail and they were currently following it through the town.

"How troublesome, this guy is very difficult to follow." Neji glanced to the genius curiously.

"So you think it's only one person? How is it possible that one person took out five ANBU by himself?" Shika chose to ignore the Huuyga, being to lazy to answer. The group traveled on in silence, hoping to end this quickly.

The group glanced to Shikamaru who had abruptly stopped and looked up.

"The trail ends here, the intruder is in this building." Neji glanced at the building, trying to remember why it was so familiar. He knew he had been there before some time ago, he just couldn't remember why. Hinata stepped forward, pushing her pointer fingers together and glanced up at everyone shyly.

"I-isn't this N-Naruto-kun's apartment?" Neji immediately activated his Byukugan and glanced around the building. He quickly located Naruto's chakra and confirmed there was someone there with him. He sent the rest of the group a look before climbing the stairs towards Naruto's door. He wouldn't admit it, but he was worried about the blonde. A person strong enough to take down five ANBU was not something he felt Naruto could take on alone.

Naruto thrust his kunai quick and hard, hoping to beat Kyuubi's healing powers. He readied himself for the pain of entry, but it never came. He frowned in confusion when he felt an iron grip on his wrist. He was tired, so tired and he just didn't want to deal with anyone right now. Heaving a heavy sigh, he opened his eyes to look at the intruder who stole his release.

Endless pools of onyx met brilliant blue.

/_Did I die after all?_/

Naruto reached a shaking hand out and lightly caressed the smooth, pale face inches from his own. The other boy sat completely still, letting the blonde continue his light caress. This went on for sometime before Naruto gave the other boy a bright smile that made him melt. He leaned his face into the caress and lay his own hand atop Naruto's, smiling as well.

"I didn't think it was humanly possible for you to get even more gorgeous you bastard."

A/N: This seemed like a good spot to leave off. Liliana look Sasuke's alive! I'm having difficulties keeping it depressing; I like happy stories I guess. I want opinions people, should I try to keep it sad for a while or should I start fluffing it up? Next chapter is already started, it'll be out tomorrow. Review please!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters affiliated with it. I am in no way profiting from this fan fiction.

A/N: Ok I think there was some confusion in my last chapter as far as voting for other pairings goes. This story is going to remain Sasu/Naru all the way, I'm not changing it. What I meant was choose a pairing for a completely new story, and the type of story. Also I just wanted to thank Crimson666 for his/her earlier review suggesting I try a different pairing in my next fic, it will be a challenge and I think it could be a lot of fun!

Fading Into Darkness Ch.5

The group followed Neji up the stairs quietly. They were not quite sure what to expect when they got to Naruto's apartment, but they knew it couldn't be good. Just as they were about to turn onto the next stairwell leading to the third floor, a swirl of smoke and cherry blossoms appeared in front of them.

"Yo! Hokage sent us after you." Sakura gave a wave to everyone then glanced around the area.

"The intruder is in Naruto's apartment, there is only one. We need to move quickly, I'm afraid Naruto won't be able to fend for himself this time." Neji was about to walk around the pair, after telling them what was going on but Kakashi stopped him. Pale eyes glared at the Copy Nin it question.

"We should all teleport in, catch this intruder by surprise." After a moment of thought the rest of the group voiced their agreement and got themselves ready.

"Naruto…I" Sasuke had been trying to say something but he was so damn nervous. His hands were shaking and his heart was beating so hard, he though it would break through his ribcage. With a sigh, he tangled long pale fingers into his kitsune's bright blonde locks and tugged the boy forward. Naruto gave another warm smile while slipping his muscular, tanned arms around Sasuke's slender waist. They inched closer together until their lips were barley brushing.

"I've missed you, Naruto." Before the blonde could respond, Sasuke had captured his lips in soul searing kiss. It was a gentle kiss; the sweetest Sasuke had ever given him he was sure. Naruto let a small sob escape as he crushed the other boy to himself, deepening the kiss. Sasuke parted his lips for the blonde to enter. Their tongues connected and twined together causing pleasurable sparks to rampage through both bodies. Sasuke straddled Naruto's waist, never breaking the kiss. He slowly untangled his hands from golden locks and slipped his hands into the blondes, intertwining their fingers.

"Alright let's go everyone!" Sakura was getting anxious, even though it had only been a few moments. She wanted to get in there and help Naruto NOW and everyone was taking their sweet time. The rest of the group readied their hands to make the needed signs, and in a poof of petals, leaves, and smoke the entire group disappeared.

They reappeared in Naruto's bedroom and Sakura flipped on the light switch. Jaws dropped and eyes bugged out at the sight before them. There on Naruto's bed was Uchiha Sasuke, who was supposed to be dead, kissing the daylights out of Uzumaki Naruto, and _Grinding _against him.

"S-Sasuke-kun is it really you?" At the sound of Sakura's voice, both boys froze and slowly pulled apart. Naruto looked on wide eyed at all the people who had just seen their intimate display. When they were younger, they had kept their relationship a secret, thinking it was best not to have rabid fan girls trying to kill Naruto to get their precious _Sasuke-kun_ back. But now, oh boy they had no explanation for this. Who knows how long the group had been there, how much they had seen. The boys were far to preoccupied to notice them at all. Everyone remained silent, just staring at the boy. Naruto was about to ask what they were staring at when he noticed Sasuke was still sitting on top of him. Gripping the boy's waist, he slid him off to sit on the bed next to him. Sasuke glanced his way then glanced around at all the familiar faces.

"Sasuke, we thought you were dead." Leave it to Kakashi to break the silence. Sasuke smirked at his former sensei.

"Hn." Sakura let out a happy laugh at the familiar answer while Kakashi's visible eye curved into a happy grin. What happened next however, shocked everyone into a stupor. Sasuke leaned against Naruto and gave them a smile, a _real_ smile. Sakura thought it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. He knew they were staring, perhaps thinking he'd gone crazy, but he couldn't help it. He was just so happy to be back with his kitsune. Asuma stepped forward, clearing his throat.

"Uchiha Sasuke, You are a missing Nin, I have to take you into custody." The smile dropped from the Uchiha's face and he glanced at Naruto. He knew this was coming, but it didn't make it any easier. He was just glad he got the chance to see the blonde before he was detained. The look on Naruto's face caused everyone to take a step back. Sakura and Kakashi knew this had to be devastating for him. He had waited five years, always telling everyone that Sasuke would come back, and then he thought the boy was killed and now when they finally reunite the Uchiha is being taken from him again.

"Dobe look at me." Sasuke grabbed the blonde's chin and turned his face so that he could look into his eyes. Those blue eyes welled with tears that broke Sasuke's heart. He hated that his kitsune had been hurt so much because of him. It seemed all he ever did was cause Naruto pain. Sasuke clutched the blonde to him in a fierce embrace, desperately trying to keep his own tears at bay.

Naruto had no luck at holding his own back as harsh sobs racked his body. It wasn't fair, just when he got him back, they were taking him away. He buried his face into the Uchiha's neck as Sasuke rocked him back and forth trying his best to comfort the distraught boy as well as himself.

"I love you Sasuke." The blonde barley managed to choke out as he clutched the dark haired boy even tighter. That's all it took for the dam to break within the Uchiha. With a pained moan his tears broke free leaking down his pale face. He grabbed Naruto's shoulders and pushed him back a bit so that he could see his face.

"All my love, all my life Naruto." He pulled him in for one last kiss filled with all of the emotion he felt for the blonde. They pulled apart slowly and Sasuke rose to leave, but Naruto grabbed his hand, looking at him pleadingly. He squeezed the tan hand with his own slim finger and gave Naruto a sad smile.

"I'm sorry, I have to go." Asuma stepped forward and grabbed Sasuke's shoulder, preparing to teleport to the Hokage's office, but Naruto refused to let go. Kakashi came up and pried Naruto's hand off of Sasuke's and held him back as the Uchiha Said goodbye. With a swirl of smoke the two vanished.

"SASUKE!" It took Kakashi, Gai and Neji to hold the blonde down so he wouldn't follow after the Uchiha. Sakura looked on sadly before making her way to the blonde and grabbing him in a tight embrace.

"It'll be ok Naruto, you'll see him again."

A/N: It may be a couple days before the next chapter is up; I have an issue to deal with. Well I hope everyone liked this chapter. Review please.


	6. Update AN

Hello lambs! I haven't been on in sooooo long! I've been reading all of the reviews and messages that you guys send to me and it makes me so happy that you enjoy these stories. It's been a rough couple of years, dear readers, but your continued support is inspirational. I'll be updating all of my incomplete stories over the next few weeks, starting with Perpetual Darkness. It will take some time, mind, I'm currently in University full time aaaaaaand I'm working on a novel! I'll let you guys join me in the process for sure! I hope that you will all love my original characters and stories as much as you love what I've done in my work here. All my love, my darlings! Stay tuned for updates!

3 A.A.B


End file.
